Various processes are known to make fabrics liquid resistant. Such processes include treatment by soaps, silicones, or polymers such as vinyl, urethane and various latex coatings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,265 to Rubin et al. discloses a polyester fabric which is coated with a composition comprising a nonfluorinated copolymer composition such as acrylic copolymer, an antimicrobial composition and a fluorochemical composition. Although the coated fabric can be transfer printed, the resulting product lacks the hand of a fine fabric and high breathability as measured by air permeability test ASTM D737, perhaps due to a combination of fiber to fiber bonding resulting from copolymer latex padded onto the substrate and penetration of the acrylic backcoating into the interstices between the yarns comprising the fabric.
Fabrics for blocking out light have been produced by a three-pass backcoating process. A white (titanium dioxide-containing) latex is applied onto a fabric substrate, a light absorbing black (carbon black-containing) latex is applied onto the white late, and a second coat of white latex is applied onto the black latex. The white latex coats are applied to prevent the black latex coat from being visible on either side of the fabric. While providing an effective "blockout" fabric, the process requires three passes of backcoating and results in adverse drapability (the desired pleating effect and the way in which the. drape hangs) owing to the thickness of the backcoating layers. Parent application U.S. patent Application Ser. No. 071829,521, filed Jan. 31, 1992 discloses a composite suitable f or use in the manufacture of interior automotive parts, which comprises a surface layer of a textile fabric weighing from 6 ounces per square yard to 24 ounces per square yard said fabric being comprised of fibers made at least predominately (that is containing at least 80 percent) from a synthetic thermoplastic polymer selected from nylon or polyester; and a layer of a thermoplastic film, e.g., polyester/polyurethane having a thickness of from 0.5 mil to 20 mils, said film having b een heat bonded to the textile fabric. The resulting composite is not transfer printable, but retains good "hand" or texture characteristics of its fabric component.
It would be desirable to provide a fabric composite suited for use in institutional environments, which provides the good liquid barrier, cleanability, stretchability and characteristics of a plastic or vinyl material, while further providing cloth-like hand, drape, and printability characteristics. It would also be desirable to provide a "blockout" fabric composite which is economical to produce and which has improved drapability.